Something worth fighting for
by Ren-chan aka Matt Patrick
Summary: The worst kind of need is the kind that is returned, but that has to be hidden because of fear. Yet love is always worth fighting for. (YohxRen)


_They still didn't know how they had ended up on the bed, clothes already lost somewhere on the way between the kitchen and the bedroom. Passion and need guided them, not stopping to even take a breath, both completely lost and focused only in reaching completion with the other.   
  
Breathless whispers and pants, hands and mouths, fingers and silk like touches caressing, cherishing, pale yet flawless skin, pure and before this night untouched.   
  
A breathless cry in the night and arms wrapping themselves tightly around the stronger frame, trying to find some leverage, something to remind him of the real world and bring him back from his high of sensations.   
  
Desperate whispers said softly by the younger one's ear, trying to show with words that seemed useless what he was doing to him, what his skin made him do. That his breathless moans and pants made him do the impossible to continue pleasing him.   
  
And finally, after a last cry, Ren fell on Yoh's arms, shuddering, pleasure running down his blood as he stopped fighting the sensations, passion still high on his mind. And with a groan the brunette followed him to that endless sea of ecstasies, letting himself go.   
  
And that was the first night he realized how much he really loved Ren, needed to cherish him, love him, protect him. Have him as his own.   
  
And that same night, Ren realized he loved to be own. That he loved to be Yoh's._   
  
  
It's hard to accept you need someone. Specially if you were always trying to convince yourself you were independent.   
  
But that night I discovered a part of myself that I had been hiding for years. The one that loved to be cherished, taken care of, _loved_.   
  
And I lost myself to a dream, gave everything I could offer to the single boy who had helped me achieve my freedom. Funny how I wanted him to posses me, need me, not let me go. Wasn't that the same reason why I had been fighting against my father, only in a different context?   
  
Oh, but I didn't care, I gave myself fully to him and got everything I expected and even more in return. And now, as I lay on my bed, alone, an arm wrapped over my eyes to avoid the moon light that shines through the glass of my open window, I can only wish, want and need him to be here. I can't stand the loneliness that takes over my heart every time he's not near me, the need to just run to his house and throw myself into his open and willing arms.   
  
Yet I'm the one that set up the rules. We are not to meet when she's in the house, for I fear I would not be able to control myself if I saw him, had him near me, if I were able to smell his wonderful essence so close to me again. I could not control my urge to have his beautiful naked skin pressed tightly against mine again, even if it meant she could end up killing me. Because I would kill her before she could even think about touching me. But he doesn't want that, so I don't even think about doing it.   
  
I slowly remove my arm from my eyes, gaze lost and unfocused as I try not to think of his wonderful touch, his gentle fingers, his sweet mouth, and his talented tongue. Seems like it isn't working. I turn to my side, towards the window, hugging my knees to my chest as I close my eyes tightly, trying to keep the memories away, to not drive me to do something I know I will regret later. As I open them again, I see the glass of the window has become blurry. Is it raining, or--?   
  
One of my hands comes to my face and I let out a choking sound as I find it wet with desperate lonely tears that refuse to stop falling, making me realize my weakness.   
  
"What have you done to me?!" I yell to the dark night, clutching my head tightly as I sob desperately, trying to calm down yet my eyes refuse to stop the tears from falling, my mind running images of his beautiful smile, of that night, of every time he has ever looked at me with more than friendship on his beautiful dark eyes. After what seems like hours yet could have been as well five minutes, I feel gentle arms surrounding me and I cling to whoever it is, not caring for once, as I cry tears of loneliness and pain.   
  
I hear this person whisper senseless nothings by my ear, that seem to be calming me down slowly, even if I can't understand a word. For I know that voice. How could I not? I've heard it in my mind over and over, whispering sweet nothings, since that night.   
  
It's him. And he's really here, with me, his arms wrapped tightly around my slowly warming body and making me feel safe and protected again for the first time in weeks. Loved again.   
  
"I'm tired of hiding," he whispers by my ear before kissing my cheek sweetly. "I want to be with you."   
  
My arms wrap themselves quickly and tightly around his neck, as I hide my face against his neck, feeling like I've finally come home. He plants a kiss on my forehead, and then raises my chin with his right hand, his other arm still wrapped around me as he looks at me with love in his eyes.   
  
"Let's stop hiding, my Ren," he kisses my lips shortly, yet leaves me feeling lightheaded. "I don't care what anyone says," another quick kiss is planted on my willing mouth. "I want everyone to know that you're mine and," he adds with a small smile. "that I'm yours."   
  
He wipes my tears away gently as I nod, a small smile on my face, agreeing without words to his silent request. And that night we spoke no more, for everything that needed to be said with words had already been said, leaving only our bodies to confirm what our minds and hearts already knew.   
  
We would fight the world, but we would do it together.   
  
For our love was worth fighting for. 

-----   
  
Notes: At least _they_ won't be lonely *sigh*… Hope you enjoyed it~. 


End file.
